Multiplayer
In Titan Quest, playing in multiplayer is as easy as playing in single-player mode. In fact, you may move your hero between signle- and multiplayer games whenever you wish. Join up with as many as six other players to adventure, trade, or battle online or over a network. The world and story of Titan Quest remain the same in multiplayer mode. The only difference is that you face the challenges with your friends fighting at your side. =Logging On= From the Titan Quest Main Menu, select Play Titan Quest. Just as in single-player mode, select your character or create a new one. Then choose Join Multiplayer or Host Multiplayer from the play mode menu. =Hosting= After selecting Multi Player Host, specify LAN (Local Area Network) or Internet. Once you have made your selection, you will be prompted to enter game details. *Game Name: Describe your game or identify yourself. You must enter a game name. All other fields are optional or default. *Difficulty Level: Host a game in Normal, Epic, or Legendary modes. You can only choose Epic or Legendary mode if the character you are using has completed the game at the pervious difficulty settings. *Password: Only enter a password if you wish to lock your game. Password-protected games are useful when you wish to play only with friends. Make sure they know the password. *Max Players: Limit the number of players. Choosing 1 means you will be playing alone! *Level Range: Set the number of levels above and below your own allowed for players joining the game. When everything is set as desired, press the Start button to begin. =Joining= To join a multiplayer game, simply select Join Multiplayer, choose LAN (Local Area Network) or Internet, and press the start button. This will bring you to the Join Window. *The Join Window displays all available games. *Game is locked: You cannot join without a password. *Difficulty Level: Normal, Epic, or Legendary. *Map: Should always say Titan Quest *Ping: Quality of internet connection. Lower is better. *Player Names: Names of people already in the game. *Filter: Type a word here to search for specific title. Search game name and map name only. *Filter Full Games: When chcked, will hide games that have no empty slots. =Playing in Multiplayer= Host's Privilages *In a multiplayer game of Titan Quest, all players share the world of the host's hero. Any general changes, such as open doors, will start as they were when the host last saved their character. *Once the game has begun, the host has one privilage: banning players. The host may kick out a player. Banned players will not be allowed to return to that game session, so hosts should use their power wisely. Chat *If you're going to play Titan Quest with others, you'll probably want to talk to them. To type in all press "T", this will open the chat pane and allow you to type a message to everyone currently in the game. *If you want to send a message to everyone in the game, type /a *If you want to send a message to only your party members, type /p *If you want to send a message to a particular person, type /t (example: /t Octavaen hi!) *If you want to send a message to the last person that sent you a message, simply type /r (example: /r Oh hi!) =Parties=